Belarus et le radiateur
by Kumaginsky
Summary: L'hiver était rude et une panne inattendue n'arrangeait rien...


Belarus et le radiateur

Il faisait très froid ce mois-ci et Ivan ne le supportait pas. Le grand russe détestait le froid à un tel point qu'il restait enfermé dans sa grande maison durant les périodes de neiges. Il a toujours voulu vivre dans un pays chaud car la glace le déprimait. La seule chose au monde qui le forçait à rester (plus ou moins) optimiste était ses magnifiques tournesols. Les tournesols étaient les fleurs préférées d'Ivan car elles lui rappelaient le soleil.

Ivan avait deux sœurs: une ukrainienne du nom de Katyusha qui avait deux ans de plus que lui et une petite sœur biélorusse appelée Natalya. Cette dernière adorait son frère et l'observait de derrière le mur dès qu'elle le pouvait.

Comme d'habitude, cette journée commença avec un long soupire d'Ivan suivit d'un petit déjeuner traditionnel russe, d'un ukrainienne en colère contre son frère dormant dans son assiette (si on peu appeler ça de la colère ) et d'une biélorusse essayant de le réveiller. Ensuite, Katyusha partit travaillé aux champs laissant sa fratrie à la maison. Ivan repartit dans sa chambre et Natalya se mit à réviser la chorégraphie de son ballet. Après quelques mouvements gracieux, elle entendit un Ivan qui tremblait sur le divan derrière elle. Elle arrêta son entraînement pour demander à son cher frère ce qui n'allait pas : Le radiateur de sa chambre était tombé en panne et le pauvre Ivan était frigorifié. Il commençait également à s'inquiéter pour ses tournesols. Natalya rapporta des couvertures à son frère qui s'enroula à l'intérieur et s'assoupit.

Elle décida de réparer ce radiateur pour sauver les tournesols et avoir la reconnaissance de son frère, qui accepterait peut être enfin de l'épouser comme elle en rêve depuis toute petite! Cette dernière pensée la rendit si joyeuse qu'elle voulut se mettre au travail tout de suite.

Elle se rendit dans la chambre de son frère en vit le fameux radiateur en panne. Elle prit la boîte à outils d'Ivan que Katyusha lui avait offert pour son anniversaire (est-ce nécessaire de préciser qu'elle n'avait jamais été utilisée?...) et commença à observer dans tous les sens le chauffage avant de se souvenir qu'elle n'avait jamais réparé quoi que ce soit, donc qu'il lui fallait de l'aide.

Elle décida d'appeler une autre nation. Ni Allemagne, ni Pologne, ni qui que ce soit d'autre lui répondit. Elle se rappela après quelques secondes de réflexion que ses amis étaient en pleine 2nd guerre mondiale et qu'ils avaient peut être autre chose a faire que de réparer ce fichu radiateur. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle avait oublié! C'est juste que son frère ne se préoccupait tellement pas de cette guerre que même elle ni pensait plus...bon, quoi qu'il en soit il lui fallait quelqu'un pour l'aider à réparer ce chauffage. Elle réfléchit un instant à quelle pays pouvait bien l'aider et ne vit pas d'autre choix que de prendre une micro nation. Sealand, Ladonia, Kugelmugel et Wy étaient beaucoup trop jeunes. Natalya n'aimait ni Molossia, ni Hutt River et Seborga était aussi doué en bricolage qu'elle. Elle dut donc choisir entre Molossia et Hutt River.

Notre chère biélorusse appela notre égocentrique australien qui «vint à la rescousse des pauvres!» et qui fut reçut par un magnifique coup de pied envoyée par ladite pauvre en plein visage. Après s'être essuyer le nez plein de sang, Hutt River commença à utiliser tous les outils d'Ivan en les critiquant un par un, jusqu'au moment où le radiateur fit un bruit très étrange. Lorsque Hutt River vit le regard interrogateur et menaçant de Belarus, il avoua qu'il ne savait pas réparer les radiateurs car c'était ses domestiques qui s'en occupaient... puis ce fit insulter de tous les noms possibles et finit attaché sur un arbre dans une forêt remplit de loups affamés. Ce fut la fin de la micro nation nommée Hutt River. Natalya furieuse retourna dans la chambre de son frère et donna des coups de pieds dans tout ce qui était à sa porté. Elle tapa un caisse de vieux disques de chansons slaves posée près du radiateur et découvrit une prise. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et vit un câble, le brancha à la fameuse prise et hurla de toutes ses forces lorsque qu'elle vit le voyant du chauffage allumé. Ivan se réveilla en sursaut, sortit de ses innombrables couvertures, accourut dans sa chambre, vit le voyant, sourit et embrassa fortement sa sœur avant de la remercier dans un souffle.


End file.
